Taking Liberties
by crematosis
Summary: Fayt has settled into a reclusive, peaceful life on earth. What happens when Albel finds him and disrupts fayt's tranquil existence?


A/N: Oh god…I really don't know how to explain this one. XDDD It's…well…rather unlikely. XDDD It's not exactly AU…but it's pretty much headed in that direction. I don't know what it is exactly…crack? Yes, that's it. The authoress is on crack. XDDD Well, I hope it doesn't confuse you and you think it's just as funny as I do.

Disclaimer: Nope…I don't own Albel or Fayt…and I must have gotten my ideas for how to make them from somewhere else.

It had been many years since Fayt's grand adventure saving the world. Those days of youthful excitement were long past. Fayt had faded into obscurity back on Earth and was now quite comfortable with his new life.

Fayt lived in a small town in a small house with only his pet golden retriever Jack to keep him company. He preferred to be alone. None of his friends from the old days knew where he was and he liked it that way. Everyone left him alone. He rarely ventured from his house except to walk his dog or go to his job.

Fayt had become the town librarian. Considering it was a small town and many of the townspeople were illiterate, it was a rather easy job. He was friendly to everyone that stopped by to check out a book, but most of the time he was busy reshelving books and cleaning off dust. That's the way he preferred to be, working alone in peace.

The bell above the door tinkled as someone walked in and Fayt paused in the act of dusting off one of the top shelves. He hopped off his stool and strolled over to the door, pushing his glasses up his nose. "May I help you?" he asked pleasantly.

"Damn, you've changed a lot, haven't you, fool?"

Fayt blinked and finally truly looked at his patron for the first time. 'A-Albel?" he asked uncertainly.

Albel grinned. "You bet. Now, what the hell is with you, Fayt? I thought you were a warrior."

"I was," Fayt said slowly. "I've settled down now."

Albel cocked his head to one side. "When did you get glasses, Fayt?"

Fayt shrugged. "My eyes are weak. It's not a really strong prescription and it's only for distances, so I don't mind. And anyone, it lends to my credibility as a librarian."

"Whatever," Albel muttered, flopping down in one of the raggedy reading chairs.

Fayt frowned at him. "You've changed too. You've ditched your purple skirt and you got your hair cut a little shorter."

"Had to," Albel said simply. "I'm blending in."

"Hmn." Fayt frowned. "Did you steal Cliff's black vest?"

"hell no," Albel growled, crossing his arms over his chest. "I wouldn't be caught dead wearing Cliff's clothes."

"Are you in a bike gang or something?"

"Bike gang?" Albel looked confused. 'What's that?"

Fayt sighed. "Never mind. You're still not completely up to date with Earth culture."

"Of course not,' Albel muttered. 'I've only been here a month."

He lapsed into silence, tugging pulling at his jeans. Fayt noted that Albel still wasn't used to the idea of pants.

Fayt walked past with a pile of books to shelve.

"Hey, Fayt," Albel called out. "Do you ever get lonely?"

Fayt paused. "Lonely? No, I'm used to living alone. It doesn't bother me. It's nice and quiet."

"Ever miss any of us from the good old days? Ever miss the fighting and excitement?"

Fayt pursed his lips. "No," he said firmly. "I'm better off alone. I don't need Sophia, I don't need you, I don't need Cliff, I don't need anybody. I tried so hard to stay away from everyone so I could have some peace and not get sucked into another adventure."

Albel grinned wickedly. "But I found you."

"Yes, and I would appreciate it if you didn't tell everyone else where I am."

Albel shrugged. "No problem. It's not like we need you to save the world again or anything."

"Good, now if you'll excuse me, I need to go check on the children in the other room and see if they're-"

Albel was on his feet almost instantly, grabbing fayt's arm. "You're not going anywhere. I've come too far to see you for you to simply walk away like that."

"It's been too long," Fayt said frostily. "We're not as close as we were." He pushed Albel's hand away and smiled at the family walking in through the door.

"Hello," he greeted them politely.

Albel's eyes narrowed. "Just because I don't have my sword with me doesn't mean you can ignore me," he hissed.

Fayt sighed. "Very well. If you want to catch up, we'll talk."

Albel followed Fayt down the aisles as he began shelving books. "Don't tell me you like this mindless, boring stuff."

"I do," Fayt said calmly. "It gives me a chance to think and relax. The people here are friendly and they don't expect so much from me. Just help finding a book and that's all they need."

Albel's eyes followed Fayt as he bent down to put a book on the bottom shelf. "Are you married, Fayt?"

Fayt laughed hollowly. "No, but don't try setting me up with someone. Everyone's tried and they finally learned to accept me the way I am."

Albel cocked his head to one side. 'The way you are?"

"Yeah, I'm gay, Albel. I don't need a wife. I do the cooking and the cleaning so I can take care of myself. I'm perfectly fine."

"Interesting…" Albel murmured, a smirk spreading across his face.

Fayt frowned. "What is it, Albel? You sound like you're planning something."

"Oh, I am," Albel purred. He seized Fayt's hands and began dragging him towards the staff room.

"What are you doing?" Fayt protested. "Let go of me!"

Albel shoved Fayt into the staff room without bothering to close the door. "You're thirty-two, Fayt. It's time to do something about it."

"_Do something about what?_' Fayt wondered.

The library patrons in the other room were calmly leafing through their books when Albel pounced. Startled screams could be heard throughout the library. "Oh god, Albel. Not there…NOT THERE! D-don't do it! Aaagh!!!"

They froze, hardly daring to look at each other. "What's going on?" a worried mother asked as she heard a loud crash coming from the room down the hall that was off-limits to the general public.

"Sounds bad,' her husband agreed.

"N-n-no!" Fayt wailed. "Don't do it, Albel! I want to-ngh…" He was cut off by a very sensual moan.

The husband and wife eyed each other curiously. Who knew their mild-mannered librarian was that sort of person. They edged away slowly to gather their children and leave as they heard a rather embarrassing squelching sound.

"Oh, why'd you do that for?' Fayt whined.

"You're too old to still be a virgin," Albel retorted. "You're gay and apparently nobody else here is. I'm just helping you out."

"This is so embarrassing," Fayt whispered sadly. "I think I'm bleeding."

"I'll kiss it better,' Albel offered.

Fayt stumbled out of the back room a few moments later with his glass askew and his clothing rumpled. He glanced around the little library and found that very few people were still there. Those that were stood in stony silence, their faces bright red, refusing to look at Fayt.

"Oh dear," Fayt murmured thinly. "Perhaps we were too loud."


End file.
